bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow/Image Gallery
Metastacia Metastacia Anime Images Ep49MetastaciaProfile.png|Metastacia Ep49Metastacia.png|Metastacia's full body. Ep49ConfrontingMetastacia.png|The Thirteenth Division members find Metastacia. Ep49ZanpakutōDestruction2.png|After Kaien grabs Metastacia's red tentacle, his Zanpakutō Destruction ability destroys Kaien's Zanpakutō. Ep49SpiritBodyFusion.png|Metastacia uses Spirit Body Fusion to enter Kaien's body. Ep49MetastaciaPossessedKaien.png|Metastacia while possessing Kaien. Ep49MetastaciaAttacksRukia.png|Metastacia attacks Rukia while using Spirit Body Fusion. Metastacia Manga Images 135Spirit Body Fusion.png|Metastacia enters Kaien Shiba's body through his hand while using Spirit Body Fusion. 136Spirit Body Fusion1.png|Metastacia possesses Kaien using Spirit Body Fusion. 136Spirit Body Fusion2.png|Metastacia uses Kaien's body to attack Rukia Kuchiki with Spirit Body Fusion. Metastacia Video Clips ZanpakutōDestruction.gif|Kaien's Zanpakutō is destroyed with Zanpakutō Destruction. SpiritBodyFusion.gif|'Spirit Body Fusion' being used on Kaien. Runuganga Runuganga Anime Images Ep146RunugangaProfile.png|Runuganga, guardian of Las Noches. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears. Shintarō Shintarō Anime Images The Hollow turns on itself.png|Shintarō. Forest Of Menos Forest Of Menos Anime Images Ep148AshidoRukiaSense.png|Ashido Kanō's coat of Hollow masks. Ep148GuardiansOfForest.png|The guardians of the Forest of Menos. Ep148AdjuchasControlsGillians.png|An Adjuchas orders several Gillians to fire their Cero. The Menos Grande The Menos Grande Anime Images Ep110MenosGrandeProfile.png|The Menos Grande arrives in Karakura Town. The Menos Grande Different Angle.png|The Menos Grande's tongue. The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū Ishida. Ep111MenosGrandeBottomHalf.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. Grande Arrancar.PNG|The Menos Grande attacks with its tongue. Top arrancar.PNG|The Menos Grande's bottom half. Ep110HighSpeedRegeneration.png|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration to grow back his left arm. The Menos Grande Manga Images 186Cover.png|The Menos Grande and Ryūken Ishida on the cover of Chapter 186. The Menos Grande Video Clips HighSpeedRegeneration110.gif|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration to grow back his left arm. Generic Hollows Generic Hollows Anime Images Ep1HollowsArrive.png|Two Hollows land in Karakura Town. Ep1RukiaSlashesHollow.png|Rukia slashes the Hollow's mouth. Ep7HollowAttacksKids.png|A Millipede-like Hollow looms over schoolchildren. Ep7HollowInjuresKon.png|The Millipede-like Hollow injures Kon. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices the Millipede-like Hollow's tentacle. Ep7IchigoKonDefeatHollow.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow in unison. Ep12HollowsConfrontIchigo.png|Multiple Hollows confront Ichigo. Ep13KonKicksHollow.png|Kon kicks a large Hollow away from Rukia Kuchiki. Ep14MenosArrives.png|A Menos Grande emerges. Ep14HollowsConverge.png|Hollows converge on a crack in the sky. Ep14HeiligPfeilSplitsApart.png|Uryū Ishida's Heilig Pfeil splits apart and destroys multiple Hollows. Ep14HollowsSurroundUryu.png|Several Hollows surround Uryū. Ep14HollowsSurroundSoken.png|Five large Hollows surround Sōken. Ep14UryuDestroysHollows.png|Uryū destroys several Hollows with Heilig Pfeil. Ep14Kumon.png|A Menos Grande opens a Kūmon in the sky. Ep14Tesshō.png|Tessai Tsukabishi uses Tesshō to kill a Hollow. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Ep14MenosKicksIchigo.png|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. Ep14MenosUsesCero.png|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. Ep14IchigoHurtsMenos.png|The Menos Grande is slashed. Ep14MenosGrandeRetreats.png|The Menos Grande retreats. Ep115VastoLorde.png|Vasto Lorde silhouette. The Menos Appear Version 2.png|Gillians. Ep214GiantHollowFortress.png|The giant Hollow Fortress. Ep216HollowAttacksPillar.png|Baraggan Louisenbairn's Hollow attacking a pillar. Ep216IzuruKillsHollow.png|A Hollow slain by Izuru Kira. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|The watermelon Hollow grabs Nanao Ise and Isane Kotetsu. Ep228WatermelonHollowsSurroundGroup.png|Several more of the watermelon Hollows appear 238Hollow is bifurcated.png|A Hollow is bifurcated upon trying to attack Muramasa. 238Gillians stand.png|Several Gillians stand before Muramasa. 238Bodies dissipate.png|The bodies of several Gillians dissipate. Ep249HollowDies.png|A Menos dies. Ep249HollowsEmerge.png|Hollows emerge from Muramasa. The Menos emerge from the Garganta.png|Gillians emerge from a Garganta. 253Ichigo and Rukia look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Heilig Pfeil destroy.png|Hundreds of Heilig Pfeil destroy the large Hollows. 253Ichigo bifurcates.png|Ichigo bifurcates a Hollow. 253Gillian fires.png|A Gillian fires a red Cero. The Zanpakuto move out.png|Gillians come under attack. 254Gillians begin.png|The Gillians begin to advance. 254Gillian charges.png|A Gillian charges a Cero. 254Sui-Feng bursts.png|Suì-Fēng bursts through a Gillian's midsection. 254Byakuya slashes.png|Byakuya slashes a Gillian across the neck. 254Hozukimaru stabs.png|Hōzukimaru stabs a Gillian. 254Hitsugaya bifurcates.png|Hitsugaya bifurcates a Gillian. 254Sui-Feng kicks.png|Suì-Fēng kicks a Gillian in the face. Komamura kills the Menos.png|Sajin Komamura kills the Gillians. Ep314TapewormHollowProfile.png|The true form of the Tapeworm Hollow. Generic Hollows Manga Images 16Millipede-like Hollow profile.png|The Millipede-like Hollow. 16Millipede-like Hollow attacks.png|The Millipede-like Hollow attacks Ino. 16Kon saves.png|Kon saves the boys from the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Kon is attacked.png|Kon is attacked by the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo Kurosaki cuts through the Millipede-like Hollow's tentacle. 16Ichigo and Kon defeat.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Kon kicks.png|Kon kicks the Millipede-like Hollow's body away from a line of ants. 34Hollow is destroyed.png|A Hollow is destroyed by Uryū Ishida's Heilig Pfeil. 45Hollows converge.png|Dozens of Hollows converge on the distortion in the sky. 46Uryu is surrounded.png|Uryū is surrounded by several Hollows. 46Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands atop a pile of Hollows. 47Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū are surrounded by dozens of Hollows. 48Menos Grande.png|A Menos Grande. 47Kumon.png|The Menos Grande tears open a Kūmon in Karakura Town. 47Ichigo and Uryu see.png|The Hollows turn to face the Menos Grande in worship. 48Rukia stares.png|Rukia Kuchiki stares in fright as the Menos Grande emerges. 48Menos Grande devours.png|The Menos Grande devours several Hollows. 48Ichigo is kicked.png|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo Kurosaki away. 49Menos Grande's Cero.png|The Menos Grande fires a Cero. 49Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes the Menos Grande from top to bottom. 50Menos Grande retreats.png|The Menos Grande retreats into the Kūmon. 178Cover.png|Several Gillians on the cover of Chapter 178. 480Ryunosuke discovers.png|A Hollow holding Shino. Hollow Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIchigoDismembersHollow.png|Ichigo Kurosaki cuts off a Hollow's forearm. MONIchigoBlocksHollow.png|Ichigo blocks the Hollow's attack. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRHollowsAppear.png|Hundreds of Hollows appear in the sky. DDRHeiligPfeilDestroyHollows.png|Uryū Ishida destroys the Hollow with a barrage of Heilig Pfeil. DDRHollowBifurcated.png|A Hollow is bifurcated by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Fade to Black FTBUraharaStudiesHollow.png|Kisuke Urahara studies a special Hollow. FTBHollowCoilsAroundShinigami.png|The Hollow coils around the Shinigami's neck. FTBHollowSickleRukia.png|The Hollow puts its sickle in Rukia's mouth. Category:Images